


Phichit the Brave

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichit Week [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends, Camping, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Multi, POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Week, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Guang Hong, Leo, and Phichit go camping, and Phichit saves his boyfriends from the terrors of the woods at night.





	Phichit the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of Phichit Week: free day.

“What was that noise?” Guang Hong demands, brown hair flying as he whips his head back and forth. “Did you hear it?”

“I heard it!” Leo squawks, and as he lurches to cling to the younger boy, the entire tent shakes.

“Calm down,” Phichit murmurs, making placating gestures. “I think it was just an owl. If you guys were going to be so freaked out, why did you want to go camping, anyway?”

“I didn't know it was going to be so dark!” Guang Hong whimpers.

Phichit valiantly holds back a laugh. The other two are legitimately upset, and he doesn't want to be cruel. “Nature tends to be like that away from the city lights,” he says gently.

“But there're supposed to be stars,” Guang Hong adds. “I wanted to stargaze! I didn't know it was going to be cloudy.”

“At least it's not raining,” Leo points out. “It would be worse if it were.”

“I guess,” Guang Hong admits.

“It's fine,” Phichit says. “We had fun while it was light, right? And we will in the morning. I'll make breakfast, and we can go swimming, and then tomorrow night we'll be back in a house. For now, why don't we lay down and go to sleep?”

The other two agree, and they roll out their sleeping bags, laying them close beside each other, Guang Hong in his usual position in the middle, and crawl inside. Phichit reaches over to turn down off lantern, despite the youngest boy's noise of protest.

“We have to save battery,” Phichit says, “in case we do end up needing to have it on for some reason later. Or if you have to go to the bathroom.”

“I am not leaving this tent until morning,” Guang Hong huffs, burrowing down into his sleeping bag as if it will protect him from anything that might wish him harm. “Who knows what's out there?”

“Bears. Coyotes. Maybe mountain lions even!” Leo yelps, diving under his own covers.

Phichit rolls his eyes. “Thanks, Leo, that was very helpful,” he says drying. “Guang Hong...” He lays atop his sleeping bag, reaching into Guang Hong's to tug his arm and gently coax him out. “We're safe, okay? It's just the woods at night; nothing's going to hurt us. And if anything does try to get at you and Leo, you know I'll protect you.”

“Our brave Phichit,” Leo says admiringly from the other side. “I hope you're ready to make good on that.”

“Of course-”

At that moment, there's a rustling noise from outside that makes all three of them jump.

“That wasn't an owl!” Guang Hong whispers urgently. “Phichit...”

“Shh,” Phichit mutters, waving a hand to silence him even though no one can see it in the dark. Another arm appears in the vicinity – Leo – and Phichit squeezes it. They all wait silently.

 _Crack!_ A branch snaps, and Phichit bites his lip as Leo and Guang Hong whimper together. Leo nudges Phichit's arm. “Go out and see what it is,” he says. “Maybe if you make enough noise you can scare it away.”

Phichit groans internally, wondering why exactly he had claimed to be the brave one. But he had, and now he has to prove it. He fumbles for the lantern and rises to his feet. “Stay here,” he instructs his boyfriends and steels himself, heart racing, as he reaches for the tent's zipper. He eases it down nearly silently, takes a deep breath, and makes his move.

“RAWWWRRRR!” he screams, jumping out of the tent and swinging the brightened lantern wildly. There's a startled movement from outside, a flash of brown fur disappearing into the brush, and Phichit suddenly feels like a gigantic idiot. He stands in the clearing between the tent and the remains of their campfire, allowing a grin of relief to wash across his face before he ducks back inside, zipping up the door behind him.

He's greeted by two pairs of wide eyes and chorus of, “Well?”

Part of Phichit wants to invent a story of his grand bravery, but the rest could never lie to them. “Squirrel,” he admits, smiling bashfully. “But don't worry, I vanquished it for you guys.”

The other two laugh, equally nervous and embarrassed, but relieved, too. “Our brave Phichit,” Guang Hong echoes, pulling him down with them into a cuddle pile. “What would we do without you?”

“Die,” Phichit says simply, and laughs again. “Seriously, though, next time we're doing an _indoor_ activity.”

“Agreed!” the other two respond emphatically.


End file.
